


kaldurs been brain washed!

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaldur enjoys some me time</p>
            </blockquote>





	kaldurs been brain washed!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back and it has been beta'd by the wondeful bramblerose4 on ff . net. you should go check out some of her works, they are brillant :)

Wally west, a young care free red head, ran swiftly trough the halls of mount justice. With nothing but constant time on his hands, wally's afternoons were often spent like this. Exploreing the head quaters over and over again until something intresting could catch his senses.

Today that something was a quiet yet familery upbeat tune drifting from Aqualad`s room. As he pressed his ear to Aqualad's door his mouth dropped open with realization. He quickly headed out to gather the team.

"Wally, what on earth has made you even more annoying then usual?" asked the snarkey blonde know as Aretimis.

"shhhh" wally started "just be quiet and litsen!" he insisted. After a couple of mintues Superboy spoke,"it is music" he said showing no emotion. "Yeah but litsen to the lyrics wally!" he pleaded "they,ve brain washed kaldur!" At this Robin perked up, he immedatly knew what was bothering kf.

Megan began to panic, " barin washed by who?" . Megan raised her hands to break down kaldurs door. Robin acted seeing the joke taken to far. He knocked on kaldurs door swiftly.

Kaldur opened the door smileing, " how may I be of service team?" the self made leader asked. Robin laughed, while wally cringed. " dude!" wally started " how can you listen to the jonas brothers?" every one stared stupidly as auqalad replied," it reminds me of home.

No one needed to ask how when a certin lyric played trough the open door. " He said I,ve been to the year 3000 not much has changed but they live underwater. "  
The team just stared on as wally said "oh."


End file.
